Turnabout Revenge
by Sapphirestarz
Summary: When Miles Edgeworth is found dead in his own house, Phoenix Wright has to defend his friend once again from the charge of murder. And this time, it was personal - both the Defense and the Prosecution had relations to the victim, after all. Warning: Character Death and possible OOC-ness.


_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

**Date : 27 January. Time : 10.30am.**

Miles Edgeworth was working on his latest trial when he recieved a call from the young detective who worked with him on prior cases before, Ema Skye. Seeing as she and Detective Gumshoe were both working on this case as well, Edgeworth immediately assumed it'd be related to work.

However, Ema had been calling for a vastly different purpose. "Hey, Edgeworth, do you want to hang out with us later? You've been working very hard on this trial, and Wright wanted you to relax for a bit."

Edgeworth considered it for a moment. He usually wouldn't leave work unfinished just like that, but decided that since he was invited, he might as well just have fun and join in. "I suppose I could. What time and where?"

"Oh, we're meeting at the Wright Anything Agency first at noon, then heading out for lunch from there."

"...Then I shall see you all there later. Goodbye." Edgeworth hung up the phone and resumed on his work.

_Tick. Tock._

**Time : 12.50pm.**

"Ema, you're sure Edgeworth said he would join us, right?" Wright enquired, having been waiting for him since earlier. "Otherwise, all of this waiting is in vain. I'm getting hungry and even Gumshoe's here now and Maya has been waiting for us at the store for a long time."

"Uh… I'm pretty sure he said so. It's unlike him to be this late, however… usually he'd arrive earlier than everyone else," Ema replied. She was already snacking on those snacks she loved.

"Ema, could you please quieten down that din you're making? I'm trying to work here," a very exasperated Apollo Justice exclaimed. Ema didn't reply, instead deciding to throw one snackoo at him.

"Well, you guys can go on ahead first. I'll meet up with you later, after I go check on Edgeworth. I think he probably forgot the time," Lana said. "We all know he's such a workaholic, after all."

"That's an excellent plan! We'll meet there later, then." Following that, Wright dashed right out the office, Detective Gumshoe trying his best to follow after. Ema just walked calmly, still munching on the snackoos.

_Tick. Tock. Tick._

**Time : 1.26pm.**

Lana had finally arrived at the Prosecutor's Office where she had previously worked at, and where Edgeworth should be. However, when she asked Franziska if Edgeworth was in, all Franziska did was coldly reply with a "no".

"Do you have any idea where he would be?" Lana asked.

"Oh, little brother probably is at his own home. He said he wanted to leave first, since he was going out with that foolishly foolish friend of his," Franziska said, referring to Edgeworth and Wright.

'...Little brother alright, you're the younger one...' Lana thought as she began to leave.

_Tick. Tock._

**Time : 1.43pm.**

Luckily, Edgeworth's house wasn't too far from the office. When Lana arrived, she rang the doorbell. All she was answered by was an eerie silence.

'That's strange… if he was at home, he'd usually answer the door quickly,' she mused as she looked around. She suddenly realised that the door was left half-opened, something Edgeworth wouldn't have been clumsy enough to do. Lana found it suspicious, and cautiously began to walk in.

_Tick. Tock._ Edgeworth's mantelpiece clock was the only thing making any sound in the house. "Edgeworth? Are you there?" Now, any other person would take the silence as someone not being in, but Lana sensed that something was off about the whole situation. First, Edgeworth not arriving on time, and then his door being left ajar.

Lana walked around the strangely silent house while looking for Edgeworth, the mantelpiece clock being the only companion in this lack of sound. As she walked from one room to the other, she wondered exactly what could have happened.

She soon discovered that Edgeworth had to be in the house; no one has seen him since earlier that day. So why wasn't he answering at all?

**Time : 1.51pm.**

There was only one place in the house Lana hadn't checked yet: Edgeworth's study. Generally, Edgeworth said not to enter his study at any point in time, but this was an exception. He was nowhere to be found. Plus, everyone was beginning to get worried.

_Tick._

Lana opened the door. "Edgeworth, are you in here?" What greeted her was a sight she didn't expect. Edgeworth's head was knocked against the shelf, and he wasn't moving. The entire place was a huge mess, and looked as if someone had been looking for something.

Lana shaked Edgeworth a few times. He didn't respond at all. There wasn't a pulse. This could only mean one thing.

Miles Edgeworth was dead. And right now, no one knew why.


End file.
